Pan Post 30
Pan Post 30 has Litik Map for its central Character after the death of Kara Pashna in Pan Post 29. Map is upset over Pashna's death as he and Litik Rjingi rest in a hotel in Ovai Major Valley. Eventually they decide to visit the Big Ovai Pagoda and join this month's carnal celebrations. Although they go to the pagoda seeking sexual pleasures the inherent abilities of a litik curse Rjingi and he has a vision of the future. A demon breaks loose which Map has to dispatch. When Rjingi's vision has passed he speaks of a red-skinned woman and that she may listen to reason and leave their world when she comes - thus saving it from destruction. Ovai, the god that is the pagoda itself, rejoices at the news. Post Ovai The Indran wipes the rain from his brow. The Apojiva Valleys are under a constant drizzle of rain at the best of times and today the rain is particularly heavy, even with the valley walls for protection. He'd left Attallaj Valley yesterday and is now staying in Ovai Major - one of the dissenting towns in the valley region. He shakes himself, trying to get some of the rain off of his armour. Litik Map: '"I should have worn a cloak..." 'Litik Rjingi: "I did warn you before you left." Litik Map pulls a tongue at the other litik. They'd travelled, at the behest of Kamal, to ask for the restoration of Kara Pashna. Pesu, however, continues to refuse. Litik Map can't bring his heart to soar with Pashna's death weighing on his mind. Map finds a towel in the bathroom and dries his armour off, careful not to dry too much of his skin. Litik Map: "What do we do now, Rjingi? Pesu refuses to bring back Kara Pashna..." Litik Rjingi: "Nothing we can do. That quest is over. Time to move onto the next." Map pouts. Litik Map: "But--" Litik Rjingi: "I know you liked him, Map. But it's over. He shouldn't have gotten involved in the region's politics." Litik Map: "He didn't! Just just saved a little boy. He's a good man..." Litik Rjingi: '"Was." ''Map crosses his arms high on his chest. '''Litik Map: "Why do you have to be so mean!?" Litik Rjingi: "I'm not. There's nothing I, or we, can do now. Pesu has made his decision and doesn't care for our hurt feelings. We have to resume his quest for knowledge." Rjingi looks from his data-mould to the younger litik in front of him. Map frowns at him as sternly as he can. Litik Rjingi: "I suggest you go and enjoy the month while it lasts. We can go to the pagoda together if you'd like?" Map shakes his head. He'd wanted to go to the pagoda with Pashna. A month of carnal pleasures to be had, all in one pagoda - and the man he wanted to share it with is dead. Map doesn't think he could possibly enjoy any sex with this looming over his head. Their domicile is a tall hotel, their chambers being the entire top-floor. Map steps onto the balcony and looks at the rain-soaked street outside. The smell of damp is on the air, sweet to Map's nose. He looks into the distance and spies the Big Ovai Pagoda. It stands on the cusp between Ovai Minor and Ovai Major. At once time in history the two towns were much further apart but now they're almost butt-up to each other and the tower is pressed between them. Much how Map had been expecting to be between two men this month. He sees grand skeets floating around the temple. Big spherical creatures of rose pink at their edges and dark red lower down. These spherical creatures float about, their tendrils hanging limply below them. They're attracted to the pagoda for the commotions going on within. They glow softly and at night they're considered a very romantic by many that visit. There's only a few days of the month left and Map has only just gotten to Ovai Major. He considers going again. He should. The month of pleasure will be over and this may be the last time he gets to experience it if the end of the world does come... Litik Map: "I'm going." Litik Rjingi: "Great." He gets up from his armchair. Map looks at him in surprise. Litik Map: "I didn't think you'd want to go." Litik Rjingi: "This is the last time I'll get to go..." Litik Map nods. Litik Map: "I was thinking that too..." Rjingi grasps Map's shoulder and looks into his eyes. Litik Rjingi: '"Let's not waste this night dwelling on our miseries. This is our last night for pleasure." They exit the building after changing out of their armour. They slip into more comfortable casual wear. Map is wearing a pair of genie-pants coloured bright orange, a long-sleeved t-shirt of black and a thin kaftan scarf of pink and white. Rjingi wears a short tunic, unveiling his long, white legs. Map thinks it's something that most would frown at on any other month - this tonight Rjingi will be popular. They hurry out of the hotel and hop into a carriage, which is pulled by an imp. The imps are Indranoid creatures - two arms, two legs and upright. But they're much smaller, stupid and smelly. They're purple and have eyes almost as big as their heads. The imp lifts the bar and pushes. Despite its size the creature is immensely strong. It bears them to the Big Ovai Pagoda. '' ''Its walls are white and soft and it stretches up into the darkening sky. The grand skeets are floating above him and he can't help but smile at their pretty visage. The two men join the queue to get in which, fortunately, doesn't take long. As soon as they're inside the music is pounding in Map's ears and the moans, groans, wails and cries of passion bombard him. Everywhere there's sex. Twos. Threes. Fours. More. The floor is very wet with rain from outside and whatever other fluids might be down there. He tosses off his sandals and steps on the warm liquids with his dainty feet. He follows Rjingi through the narrows corridor. There's no personal space here. Their bodies rub up against other men and women as they try to pass through. Groping hands are everywhere. They head up a staircase to the next floor. There's a big open wall but a tall railing to stop people for slipping off. One of the grand skeets is peeking in at them and Map wiggles his hand at it. The creature makes a gleeful boop noise and Map continues on. Rjingi is quickly accosted by a tall woman who slips her hand straight up his tunic. Map rolls his eyes, annoyed that he's about to be left alone so soon. Rjingi, however, takes the woman's hand and pulls her with him, letting Map continue following him up the stairs. They'd already vowed to get to the tip. A popular past-time for many visiting the temple is to get to the tip and ejaculate over the edge. Map is surprised he hadn't seen an immense puddle of goo outside now that he thinks about it. The woman, as she's being led by Rjingi grins at Map and kisses him. Her lips are soft and wet and Map indulges in the sensation. Women aren't his thing but on this night such boundaries can be broken. More stairs and more stairs. They're forever climbing past the people until they get to the tip, at least. Open to the rain falling on them, Map spreads wide his arms to embrace the cool effect it has on his supple skin. Rjingi is instantly engaged in opening his tunic for his friend and Map takes the opportunity to watch. It doesn't get far... Rjingi suddenly gasps for breath and clutches his chest. The woman panics and tries to hold him steady. Others on the tip also panic and try to help. Only Map knows what's happening. Litik Map: "You all need to leave now!" Woman: "Why!? What's happening!?" 'Litik Map: '"He's a litik. He's going to have a vision." They understood what that meant and they back off. Rjingi's neck snap back as the force vision gathers in his mind. Map stands back and opens his palm. His staff conjures out of the air and he spins it in readiness. The people, seeing he means business, start to flee. They don't get far as a demon bursts from the cloud that's gathered above Rjingi. The demon instantly seizes the first figure, a young man, but before it can chew the man's head off Map snaps his staff into its ribs. The monster releases the boy, though the Indran is left with long gashes down his bare back. Map spins his staff round to crack the demon again, this time in its head. It's not done, however, and lunges at Map. They slide along the watery roof and Map loses his grip on the wooden weapon. The demon glares down at Map in triumph and actually has the audacity to laugh, in it deep and hollow voice. Its blade-like claws slam into Map's shoulder. It would have been his chest had he not managed to squirm at the last second. He holds his hand out and a small knife materialises in his palm. He slams it into the creature's neck. Black ooze spurts from its injury and the young litik rolls away from it as it falls. It yanks the blade from its body and the wound heals instantly - as though it was never there. The staff swings through the air, back to Map's hand and he steadies himself. The demon leaps up, unnaturally high, and bears down on Map. The litik doesn't strike, instead he moves to the side and allows the demon to pass him by. The demon stumbles forward for a brief moment - just long enough for Map to strike him against the back and force the creature to fall into the railings. He hits the monster again. And again. Until the railing breaks and the creature topples off of the tip of the pagoda. Map peers over the edge and sees the demon fade into the aether before it ever hits the ground - well out of range of the dimensional warp caused by Rjingi. Map looks at his friend just as he snaps out of his vision. Map hurries over, discarding his staff back into the aether from whence it came. ''Litik Map:' "What did you see, Rjingi? I hope it wasn't tomorrow's dinner again..." ''Rjingi holds onto Map's hands with breathlessness. He frowns. ''''Litik Rjingi: "I saw... a creature of red skin. She'll be the doom of our planet. But... I feel like... it's not her intent... It's so strange. She doesn't come to destroy us, that's not what she ''wants." ''Litik Map kneels down with Rjingi. Litik Map: "Do you think she could be reasoned with then? She could be made to leave and maybe we can... avoid this problem altogether?" Rjingi looks at him. Rjingi: '"I believe so. I really do. She isn't a cruel and evil alien. She's... good. If she can avoid destroying us, I know she would. Whoever she is." ''Map smiles more happily than ever. He may have lot Kara Pashna but at least he's gained a future. He sees people coming back upstairs and he calls to them. '''Litik Map: "Don't worry! I dealt with the demon. We're all safe!" Instant cheers and, for Map, instant sex appeal as men come to make love to the hero of the hour. Ovai silently cheers as the Indrans rejoice within him and he knows that Indra can be saved. Notes Britt's Commentary "The name for the 'Big Ovai Pagoda' was based upon the 'Big Wild Goose PagodaGiant Wild Goose Pagoda article, Wikipedia.'. As May is National Masturbation MonthNational Masturbation Month article, Wikipedia. in the U.S.A. and May itself is named after MaiaMaia article, Wikipedia., who is associated with Bona DeaBona Dea article, Wikipedia. (and whose festival exists in May), I decided that Ovai ought to represent carnal pleasure. I attempted to replicate the ancient homoeroticism of Ancient GreeceHomosexuality in Ancient Greece article, Wikipedia. with the masculinity of Ovai and the homosexual nature of Litik Map." - Britt the Writer References External References '''' Category:Post Category:Pan Post